


Sam and his Brother

by aequuitas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Growing Up, Season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 09:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aequuitas/pseuds/aequuitas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brief looks at key moments in Sam's life, up to the Season two finale.  </p>
<p>Please don't let the character death staple put you off, it's nothing you haven't seen before!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sam and his Brother

Sam’s five and his brother’s nine and they still play together. Dean is the hero of Sam’s story, who tucks him in and reads him “Goodnight Moon" over and over until he falls asleep.

Sam is ten and confronted with bullies. Dean is fourteen and bigger and promises not to tell dad. He is the protector of Sam’s innocence and he tells Sam to suck it up when he carefully bandages Sam’s skinned knees.

Sam is twelve and just growing into his skin. Dean is sixteen and pretends he’s too cool to play with kids, but at home he still makes Sam dinner and teaches him how to sharpen a knife when John comes home too drunk or too tired or just plain angry to deal with Sam.

Sam is fourteen and all right angles, skin and bone. Dean insists that he needs to eat more, otherwise how can he ever be a big strong hunter like his dad and awesome big brother? But Sam is starting to have doubts about just how great hunting can be. In fact, it seems downright awful.

Sam is sixteen and his brother is bleeding out. Dean is an abstract canvas of pale white and stark red and Sam’s hands are coated, shaking. John is pressing a needle into Sam’s arm, insisting that they need blood and they can’t take this to a hospital, and Sam’s not protesting. Twice he gives Dean blood, until the twenty year old insists he stop before he passes out. Dean lives and Sam is sure that he doesn’t want this for his life.

Sam is eighteen and holding a thick manila envelope. Dean is watching with wide eyes as Sam packs a small bag with everything he owns, seems confused when Sam throws around words like college and scholarship. Sam is leaving and Dean doesn’t stop him.

Sam is twenty and his world is warmth and classes. Dean hasn’t visited in over eight months, but Sam has Jess. Jess is softness and flowers and cookies, but she’s not Dean.

Sam is twenty two and Jess is dead. Dean pretends that he doesn’t hear Sam screaming in the middle of the night for a girl that he is powerless to bring back to life. He pretends his little brother’s visions of the future are nothing to be afraid of. Sam wonders if his big brother is scared of him.

Sam is twenty four and a knife has been plunged hilt deep into his back. Dean is panic stricken, arms wrapped around his limp little brother. Sam wonders if he’s finally free.


End file.
